warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Witch
Origins Witches are, for the most part, humans who gained arcane power either through birthright or, more commonly, by making a pact with some sort of spirit. They are commonly female much like wizards that are commonly male. They often have a familiar animal or spirit and are far more flamboyant than wizards. Appearance Behavior Because most witches are human, their behavoir varies more than the restrained personalities of mythical beings. Witches are generally very social, often forming groups called Covens. Their governing bodies are always odd numbered, typically a group of three or thirteen. Witches themselves typically display a degree of caution and stealth, due to residual memories from the witch-hunts of old. Abilities The abilities of a witch are almost always magic based. Witchcraft has a very physical bent, being based on the manipulation or change of objects. The making powerful potions with the right ingredients, or the enchanting of flying broomsticks, or the creation of wooden or bone charms. Non-physical magic is often theurgic in nature, calling upon powerful beings to empower the mystic might of the witch. It's also curious that most witch spells tend to rhyme. Witches are particularly good at hexes, jinxes, and curses. Most have some form of familiar that they can communicate with, and are often very aware of spirtual presences around them. A few witches have the power to shapeshift into other animals. Witches contrast with wizards in that they prefer to make use of subtle spells, preferring an unseen bad-luck hex to a roaring fireball. Category:Mythical Being Category:Humanoid Category:Mage Category:W Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Scandinavian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Greek Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Slavic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Celtic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Australian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Austrian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:English Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Germanic Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:German Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Swiss Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Irish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Roman Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Italian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Bavarian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Scottish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Norse Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Alpine Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:French Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Polish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Romanian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Russian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Spanish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Swedish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Welsh Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Japanese Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Southeast Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Middle Eastern Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Arabian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Chinese Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Egyptian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Hindu Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Indonesian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Jewish Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Korean Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Mesopotamian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Persian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Philippine Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Central American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:North American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:South American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Native American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Mexican Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Oceanic/Polynesian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Darkness/Shadow